Conexión
by Flor05
Summary: Un cientifico decide crear un nuevo invento que, según él, "cambiaria la humanidad para siempre" comenzando a crear así mismo una nueva especie. Un robot con conocimientos avanzados y con la única función de convivir con el ser humano y cumplir órdenes. Pero... surge una pregunta inquietante ¿Puede una entidad no humana, procesar emociones y sentimientos? CREEK. Ciencia ficción.


**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, les prometí que haría One-Shots más seguidos y esta vez les traigo uno que nunca ha sido mi genero en particular: Ciencia Ficción. Muchos pensarán "qué aburrido" pero no es así (o al menos para mí XD) por cierto, creo que hubo un comentario (no recuerdo quién lo escribió) que preguntaba el cómo hacia para escribir fics tan maravillosos y llenos de drama y demás. Lo que sucede es que siempre he sido así por naturaleza. Soy bastante dramática en absolutamente todo. Me inspiro de novelas y las personas que quieren relacionarse bien conmigo, tienen que aceptarme como soy y no criticarme por ser dramática (destacando el hecho de que DETESTO las personas que son terriblemente honestas) pero bueno… volviendo al fic…. Este One-Shot es Creek y es como un avance de lo que será el fic como tal.**

**Recomendación: esuchar "All the Things She said" durante el One-Shot :D**

* * *

Un científico estaba terminando de crear su nuevo invento. Un invento que cambiaría la historia de la humanidad para siempre. Muchos de sus compañeros decían que no podía nunca hacer feliz a un ser humano pero… la felicidad sólo se encuentra cuando estás seguro que puedes lograrlo. Tal vez lo que esté haciendo, tenga consecuencias para más adelante pero… sólo quería que la gente comprendiera cosas inexplicables.

—Ya estás listo—Murmuró el científico antes de encender a la maquina en cuerpo de humano. ¿Esta era su decisión correcta? ¿El camino que debía tomar? Inventar… un robot… ¿Con sentimientos?

De repente la maquina abrió los ojos; encendiéndose al instante. Sus ojos eran completamente verdes; ni siquiera tenía pupila. Atravesaba una pequeña rayita blanca a la ligera; como si estuviese procesando la información adecuada. Era un robot con sentimientos… pero… hay cosas que no podía entender.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Susurró el muchacho de cabello rubio electrizante, en un tono suave y medio adormilado. Había nacido pero aun no tenía consciencia de cómo se comportaban los humanos… —¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué siento mis brazos pesados?

—Te llamarás Tweek de ahora en adelante—Dijo el científico, sintiéndose orgulloso de su trabajo—Eres una máquina, un ordenador capaz de procesar demasiada información. ¿Estás bien?

La máquina no respondió. Sólo podía ver que tanto sus brazos como piernas eran de hierro y trató de moverse. El científico había tardado más de dos horas en crear su nuevo invento. Un robot normal, no puede procesar emociones.

Unos cables salían detrás de sus oídos, dirigiéndolos directamente con la computadora de su creador.

Los ojos de Tweek se difuminaron por completo. Estaba procesando información. El científico quería darle más conocimientos. No quería que fuese una simple máquina. Quería que tuviese emociones y sentimientos ¿Eso era posible?

—De ahora en adelante… poseerás emociones… como cualquier ser humano. Tus conocimientos serán avanzados y le servirás a los humanos. Como cualquier robot.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es un humano?—Se preguntaba la maquina en su cabeza, tenía muchas preguntas—O mejor dicho… ¿Qué son sentimientos? ¿Eso existe acaso?—Sus labios estaban semiabiertos y su cabello rubio comenzaba a hacer choques eléctricos con los cables y la base de datos.

…..

—No he podido comprarme esa figura de acción—Decía un Craig bastante deprimido. Ya eran las 7 de la noche y habían cerrado ya el almacén.

Miró de nuevo su celular sólo para toparse con la no muy extraña sorpresa de que había cincuenta llamadas pérdidas de su madre. Suspiró, demasiado exhausto.

—Ya quiero tomarme una ducha fría—Murmuró, agotado.

—¡Hey, Craig!—Le saludó Clyde en su auto junto con su novia Bebe—Entonces…. Mañana paso por tu casa a la misma hora ¿cierto? Adiós.

Craig seguía caminando tranquilamente hasta que se topó con algo duro y de hierro.

—¡Hey! ¿Pero qué te pa…?—Miró de arriba abajo al sujeto. Su cuerpo era como una roca… literalmente.

—La base de datos ha sido actualizada—Murmuró Tweek, aun estando confundido pero ni siquiera podía conocer esa emoción tan minúscula.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Le preguntó Craig al ver que el rubio no le contestaba. Sus ojos no tenían expresión alguna y sus pupilas estaban difuminadas; sólo dejando ver el iris y la córnea —Hey, te estoy hablando ¿No me escuchas o qué?

—Tweek… T-W-E-E-K- Tweek… —Respondió el robot. La raya aún seguía atravesando su iris; dando a entender que los datos estaban siendo procesados.

—¿Tweek? Es un nombre muy peculiar. Ven, te invito a mi casa.

* * *

**Okey, eso ha sido todo. Me inspiré del genial anime "Chobits" y de pronto haga un longfic Creek e_e tal vez este One-Shot no se quede simplemente como eso. No sé… depende de cómo salgan las cosas y si quieren continuación. Gracias por leer! :D probé un poco de este género, sólo por experimentar. Háganmelo saber con sus reviews, por fa TwT hasta la próxima, entonces! :)**


End file.
